pretty_little_liars6fandomcom-20200213-history
Season 3
Season 3 takes place five months following the discovery that Mona Vanderwaal was the elusive "A" that had been creatively and relentlessly tormenting the four main characters, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, and Emily Fields for the past year. The first half of the season addresses the issue of whether or not Garrett Reynolds actually killed or was involved in the murder of the girls' former friend and queen bee, Alison DiLaurentis and who killed Maya St. Germain in the season two finale, while the second half deals with the reveal of another "A" and the fallout, while the mysterious Red Coat stalks the girls. Storylines Spencer Hastings Spencer continues to figure out answers about Alison's death while her relationship with Toby deepens. She attempts to figure out answers about Alison's death while her relationship with Toby takes a number of hits and misses. Continued evidence and drama leads her to fight with her sister Melissa even more and a shocking secret about Melissa is revealed and Spencer's mother starts to defend Garrett for his trial against murder. Emily Fields After losing Maya and finding Alison's grave empty, Emily continues to struggle with her loss during her senior year. She is more motivated then ever to find answers about Alison's killer and still just barely hoping that Maya might still be alive. Emily is not miss perfect anymore, having spent her summer heavily partying and drinking. Emily has a job at Rear window brew and Emily finds some solace after meeting Maya's cousin Nate in "Birds of a Feather,". Hanna Marin Hanna is determined to find answers about Alison's death by visiting Mona at Radley Sanitarium. She continues to hold a relationship with Caleb while also overcoming Mona's betrayal. She is also growing closer to Wren who works at the Radley Sanitarium. Caleb doesn't approve of Hanna's visits to Mona, so he threatens Mona to leave Hanna alone. Later in the season, Hanna and Caleb break-up. Hanna is also accused of stealing Alison's body by Officer Wilden. Hanna and Caleb later get back together and continue their relationship secretly so "A" wouldn't mess with it. Aria Montgomery Aria's romance with Ezra continues to plague her relationship with her family especially her father. Like the rest of the four, Aria is just as determined to find more answers. Since the end of season two, Aria's parents have separated and her mother has moved out. Her mother, Ella, says that it wasn't Aria and Ezra's fault, but more the fact that they married young and grown apart. Aria's father starts to date Meredith and as a result, Aria puts up a dating profile for her mother on an online dating website. Cast Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings 24/24 *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery 24/24 *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin 24/24 *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields 24/24 *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz 18/24 *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers 15/24 *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal 14/24 *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin 13/24 *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery 13/24 *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis 13/24/ Red Coat 8/24 *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery 9/24 Recurring Cast *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh 13/24 *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers 11/24 *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall 8/24 *Julian Morris as Wren Kingston 8/24 *Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden 8/24 *Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings 7/24 *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings 7/24 *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis 7/24 *Sterling Sulieman as Nathan St. Germain/Lyndon James 7/24 *Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman 6/24 *Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake 6/24 *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields 6/24 *Yani Gellman as Garrett Reynolds 5/24 *Gregg Sulkin as Wesley Fitzgerald 4/24 *Aeriel Miranda as Shana 4/24 *Bianca Lawson as Maya St. Germain 4/24 *Amanda Schull as Meredith Sorenson 4/24 *Larisa Oleynik as Maggie Cutler 3/24 *Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn 3/24 Guest Cast *Annabeth Gish as Anne Sullivan 2/24 *Brandon W. Jones as Andrew Campbell 2/24 *Steve Talley as Zack (2/24 *Andrew Elvis Miller as Miles Corwin 2/24 *Mary Page Keller as Dianne Fitzgerald 2/24 *Shane Coffey as Holden Strauss 1/24 *Nolan North as Peter Hastings 1/24 *Eric Steinberg as Wayne Fields 1/24 *Robbie Amell as Eric Kahn 1/24 :See Also: Character Appearances Episodes 3A 3B Navigational Category:Season Category:Season 3 Category:Episode Guide Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:3A Category:3B